The present invention relates to a neon lamp, and particularly to a connection structure for use in neon lamps.
Neon lamps are useful indicating devices for various occasions and locations. The neon lamps may be twisted into various patterns and letters such as a Christmas tree, a star or a name etc. They have also been widely used in many public locations such as restaurants, disco centers, bars etc.
A neon lamp is powered by an electricity supply of 220 voltage by means of a transformer having a voltage of 6 KV-15 KV at its secondary side. Thus, the risk of electric shock is increased. Further, as one transformer may only be used in one neon lamp, the resulting effect is simple without variability.